Coventry
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Is it all about Power? Some think so, will the Sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Salem be able to keep there magic? Or will a dark force take it from them forever. Chaylor, Zekepay, Troyella, and Jelsi pairings and maybe RyanOC pairing as well. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay new story time –does her new story time dance- this is my new idea it's kinda like the Covent which I do not own or anything but this is the Trailer Bold is that the famous voice over guy is saying then Regular Italics is actions and what not you know how I do…anyways Read, Review, Enjoy! Oh and Ryan and Sharpay are NOT siblings in this one. Thank you!**

**In our modern day world**

_Shows a picture of Earth_

**There are people who are gifted beyond belief**

_Shows a picture of Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi_

**With power like ever before**

_Shows Troy throwing out his hands as everything in front of him gets demolished._

_Then cuts to a picture of Sharpay changing into Taylor._

**But when another wants their power for his own**

_Flashes to Ryan walking down the street with hands in his pockets._

**Will they be able to keep what is rightfully theirs?**

"_I'll never give you my powers" Troy said as him and Ryan face off for a power battle._

**When coming 18 you get your full power, what happens when you get tempted by the dark side?**

_Shows Chad throwing Taylor against the wall angrily with a wave of his hand causing her to fall to the ground. "You don't control me anymore Taylor"_

**Will your friends help keep your cool?**

_Shows Taylor throwing her hands out blasting water to push Zeke away from her._

**Or will the battle for power turn them against each other?**

_Shows a major battle scene with flashing lights and you hear people shouting things to each other._

**Follow the Sons of Ipswich**

_Changes to Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason chatting at a lunch table laughing._

**And the Daughters of Salem**

_Changes to Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsi laughing while sitting in a circle._

**And the person who wants to take it all from them**

_Flashes to Ryan smirking evilly as he runs his hand through his hair._

**They are destined for greatness**

_Changes to everyone in a superhero pose._

**Starring: Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy walking down the street acting normal._

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

_Changes to Gabriella slowly walking down a creepy looking hallway._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Changes to Chad smiling and laughing._

**Monique Coleman**

_Changes to Taylor moving her pointer finger in a circle then pointing as her finger glowed as she cast a spell._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay coming out a dressing room looking at herself in the mirror._

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan sitting in class paying attention._

**Ryne Sanborn**

_Changes to Jason goofing off with some magic and it blows up in his face._

**Olesya Rulin**

_Changes to Kelsi running down the hall screaming._

**And Chris Warren Jr.**

_Changes to Zeke as he carefully looked inside a room with his head poking inside._

**See them all in Coventry, coming soon to a computer near you. Are you ready?**


	2. Sons and Daughters

**Alright here is the long long long awaited first chapter of Coventry. I'm sorry it sounds like the movie at first…but anyways here is the first chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

The girls were at a party enjoying themselves it was the first party of the year as it was just like for a welcome back to school. The boys were no where to be found and Gabriella was new to the school. She knew about Taylor and the other girls since they had been longtime friends. The boys walked into the party looking for the girls who were sitting on the sofa. Taylor turned around as she saw Chad and the boys.

"There here" She said judging her friends as they stood up.

"Who's they?" Gabriella asked Taylor who looked at her as she looked back to the boys.

"The Son's of Ipswich" Taylor said smiling at Chad as she hurried over to her boyfriend as she kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the Sharpay and Kelsi hugged there own boyfriends as well.

"Who's this?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella as he secretly checked her out.

"My new roommate Gabriella Montez, she just moved her from Salem" Taylor said giving the boys a knowing look as they knew she had power as well.

"And who are they?" Gabriella asked looking at the boys.

"Oh this here is by boyfriend Zeke Baylor, Kelsi's boyfriend Jason Cross…this is Taylor's boyfriend Chad Danforth and this over here all by his lonesome is Troy Bolton" Sharpay said smiling as she pointed to the boys in turn. The girls looked around as they spotted the new student which was a boy.

"Who's that?" Kelsi asked looking at the girls.

"New guy, I don't know much about him…but I intend to find out" Taylor said smiling flirtiously as Chad gave her a look. She didn't notice it though.

"Come on let's dance" Jason said pulling Kelsi to the dance floor. The other pairs pulled there dates to the floor as they began to slow dance with there girls. Troy looked at Gabriella shyfully.

"Um you wanna dance?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella with his hand outstretched toward her. She looked at it carefully as she adjusted her shirt and took his hand.

"Let's dance Bolton" Gabriella said smiling as she pulled him down the dance floor as he twirled her letting her long hair flow out behind her.

Sharpay and Zeke were whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Kelsi and Jason were snuggling up to the each other, and Taylor and Chad were kissing each other rather passionately. In the shadows the boy looked at the couples as he glared slightly at them as he looked around and walked around the party.


End file.
